FAQ
Where can I learn more about body weight exercises? (aka: there's a book? what book?) Yes, there is a book for this group. It is called You Are Your Own Gym. It was written by a guy named Mark Lauren and you can learn more about it on his site: http://marklauren.com/. How do I log exercise XYZ on Fitocracy? There is a logging spreadsheet with ideas for logging YAYOG exercises on Fitocracy (there are often many names for a given exercise, and not all exercises are listed on Fitocracy yet, but you may be able to find a close equivalent.). I want to get fit. What workout gadget/weight set/exercise band/dumbbell should I buy? This group is focused on body-weight workouts. If you are not familiar with the idea of BW exercises, think push-ups, chin-ups, and jumping jacks. These things have been called calisthenics in the past. If this stuff doesn't sound like it can get you into shape, we have a number of people who would disagree with you. If you still think you need lots of expensive gadgets, please look around Fitocracy; there's probably a group you'd like better. What is a "rep" for these exercises? Fitocracy definition: For exercises that work one leg and then the other, or one arm and then the other, you must do the exercise on each limb to count as a single rep. For example, if you're doing lunges, you'll step with your left leg, return to start position, step with your right leg, return to starting position, and count all that as one rep. YAYOG definition: For single-limb exercises, each side counts as a rep. For example, if you're doing the Basic program, on week 7, day 5 (Stappers) it says to do 10 Alternating Back Lunges. Mark confirmed that means to do 5 total on each side (ref). That would get logged on Fitocracy as 5 reps. * Some one-leg exercises are listed as alternating, while others are not. One interpretation is that if it says "alternating" it's total reps as per the exercise description, and if it doesn't, it's reps per side. * More important than the number of reps is the number of reps it takes you to reach failure. If you can do 15-20 reps of an exercise, consider choosing a more difficult exercise. An exception is 1-Legged Romainian Deadlifts. For those, count each time you touch the ground as a rep (see link for rationale and alternative views). So if you're doing 1LRDL ladders, the sets will be logged on Fitocracy as 4, 8, 12, 16, etc. When I log ladder exercises, do I log each step as a set or the total done as one set? Log each step of the ladder as a set (ref). I'm not getting enough points! Fitocracy is still in Beta(?) and the developers are still working out how the point system works(?). That said, there seems to be a strong feeling on the website that barbells are the best way to get fit, so bodyweight exercises may never score a lot of points. If there are particular exercises you think should get fewer/more points, comment on the nerf/buff thread. But exercise ABC only gave me X points! Should I log it as weighted to get more? If it's a bodyweight exercise, then no. If you wore a backpack or held something while doing the exercise, then yes. I added weight to an exercise. How can I log that? Some exercises have a weight field. For others, you may need to click the Advanced Options link and choose weighted. Or you may need to choose a different exercise entirely that allows entering weight (e.g., instead of choosing "Squat", choose Overhead Barbell Squat or Goblet Squat -- depending on where and how you held the weight). There should be more Bodyweight quests Provide comment here. Who decided how to log all the different YAYOG exercises on Fitocracy? Here is the original "how to log" thread (mostly out of date by now). Baron created the original Google spreadsheet], and many have contributed. Please update it as you find good matches between YAYOG and Fitocracy exercises. Can I get that fit / lean / cut look (not necessarily bulky) just by doing bodyweight exercises, without heavy weights, even if it takes longer? (Discussed here) The problem with body weight training is people start doing push-ups, then they train to do more push ups, and more push ups. To get the same results with body weight training as you do with weight training, you need keep increasing the resistance. Sometimes that means doing ‘body weight plus’ exercises (like a weighted push up), or it can mean doing more difficult moves (like progressing from a regular push up to a one arm push up). Yes, sometimes the best option is simply to add weight, generally speaking, don’t do 20 reps of an easier move, do 5-10 of a much harder one (though the YAYOG program does have you doing some high rep, lower resistance weeks). I’ve found it very hard for example, to do body weight only leg exercises. Our legs are very well built to support out weight, aside from certain moves like the pistol squat, it’s hard to create a lot of resistance without adding some weight. I don’t have a lot of weight around my house where I train, so I focus on one leg moves. Obviously I can get a good workout on my legs with less weight, by focusing it on a single leg. The ‘big 3’ power lifting moves work because they are compound exercises that use progressive resistance, but those benefits can easily be found in body weight exercises. With the right program and attitude, I don’t see why it should take any longer to see results with a program like YAYOG. What about warmup, cooldown, and stretching? See Mark's advice on this. Read beyond the first post, there is some good info in that thread. Should I max out on reps for these exercises? I've heard that you are not supposed to max out on most exercises. For example at Pullups, you should end your set when you still would be able to do 1-2 more. Is that right? I used to max out everything. (ref) * Mark addresses this question a few posts down in this thread on warmup/cooldown. * My (newbie) understanding is that it depends on which type of training you are doing. Strength training, you might, endurance training, you might not. (or something like that). Mark has you go to failure on some workouts, but no where near on others. * As I understand it, if you train your muscles to fail, they'll fail. That's what we don't want. I'm sure that going past failure occasionally is no big deal, but I've heard that doing it consistently will eventually hinder progress. * Just found great place for body weight stuff. Rep ranges for building muscle or endurance explained pretty well. Also info for losing fat. http://www.unique-bodyweight-exercises.com/ I am doing Ladders this week, but I keep losing track. * Take a look at this blog post by Jorah: http://madstone.net/?p=526 It describes a simple way to track your ladder sets using coins or other markers. Slipping I'm slipping, how can I get more friction? This can be a problem with pushups, let-me-ins, etc. (ref) * Position yourself so that your feet are against a wall. * Yoga mats work pretty well. * Get a little rubber mat to stand on (that way the floor stays clean). * Do them barefoot (if at home). * "jigsaw puzzle" interlocking fitness mats. You can buy them online or in most fitness stores/sections. * Chalk could help, depending on what kind of floor it is. * Shoe goo -- you smear it on the bottom of old shoes to get more traction out of them. Or a few beads of silicon caulking on the soles might do the trick. Or spray-on rosin. It's sold at a lot of dance supply stores. Just don't use it on anything you can't scrub. 'I'm finished with Week Two of the Basic Program, but I'm not feeling confident. Should I repeat the first two weeks?' * I'm going to vote "no" on repeating the first two weeks. The program doesn't "get harder" each week. Each phase has a specific purpose. If you have the form of each exercise down, move forward into week three. * Also, some advice from Mark Lauren's website: ** I don't have the strength for the easiest version *** "Use partial reps. As you get stronger, slowly increase the range of motion. Use this technique sparingly." ** The basic program is too difficult *** "If an exercise is too difficult, find an easier variation or use an easier exercise out of the same movement category. This will be harder for beginners with less experience. Don’t be afraid to experiment with different variations and exercises. "You can also create a prep-course by decreasing the duration of the Ladders for all the exercises, and each week, adding 1-minute to the Ladders."